The Secret Melee
by Urablur
Summary: It's so funny how a skeleton in the closet could destroy half the world in three seconds flat. Some character death, mild language, and lotsodrama.
1. Chapter 1

**Urablur: Here's another fanfic, which I hope fares pretty well. I'm not going to reveal everything, but I think this integrates the whole "100 man melee" thing.**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Super Smash Brothers Series of games is property of Nintendo, HAL Labs and their respective companies.**

** Prologue: Failure**

* * *

"GRAAGH!"

Maxim Brane must have flown twenty feet from the attack. He was tired. He was hurting.

And he knew he had lost.

"You're making yourself worse, Maxim..."

"SHUT UP!" He cried, running back at the enemy. His enemy.

Their enemy.

And once again he would be slammed to the ground and sent sliding backwards.

"You're making a fool of yourself..."

"Shut up! I won't let you do this! AAAARRGH!"

Maxim felt a hard blow to his ribcage, and he fell back, gasping for air.

"So tell me... You are willing to die for what you hold dear? What if I were to kill them also?"

"I won't...You're not going to get away with this..."

Then, silence. Maxim was expecting to be hit, killed, or something, but not a single ounce of pain touched him. In fact, he felt as if he were warping... twisting, as if his skin was peeling away.

"I do admire your tenacity... Perhaps-"

Total silence.

* * *

**Urablur: Wow... I went pretty awkward with the first one, it being all short and strange and all. I promise the prologue will start to make sense... But until then we've got another short chapter building up the plot.**


	2. Professionalism

**Urablur: I want to apologize. See, I just wrote A Smashing Halloween, which was all bubbly, happy, insane and this...May prove to be a big culture shock, especially with only my second story. **

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Super Smash Brothers Series of games is property of Nintendo, HAL Labs and their respective companies.**

* * *

Doctor Mario, M.D. never hated Master Hand. 

This was a matter of professionalism. Doctor didn't approve of Master Hand. He seemed so sincere and...

Then when he got there, he was so... out of it. He made the tournament, but then seemed to hide from the public. Master Hand did nothing but stay locked in that godforsaken room. He didn't even attend the battles!

Curiousity roused Doc when Master Hand left the house for a little while to handle what he would say, "Technical Relations."

To the other smashers, it meant "party time." To Doctor Mario, it meant discovery. A chance to find out why, what, the information he needed.

But sometimes, curiousity tends to kill the cat.

* * *

**Urablur: Holy crap. This was short. I promise the next chapter cannot be read in a single breath.**


	3. The Open Doors

Urablur: Here comes the next chapter. Thanks for all the suggestions...and other stuff. OH NOEZ SOMEONE DIES IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Disclaimer: All characters from the Super Smash Brothers Series of games is property of Nintendo, HAL Labs and their respective companies.

"Hey Doc? Where are you going?" Asked Captain Falcon, who was holding a beer can, and Samus in the other.

"Somewhere important."

It was true that Master Hand was going away. Crazy Hand was somewhere blowing something up, so the Smashers were basically free to do anything. Right now, they were partying in the Smash Mansion's rec room.

Except for Doctor Mario. This was his night. The time to find out just what that giant, talking glove was doing in there.

Doc left the room, hearing the tones of pulsating music still pounding. By the time he had passed the hallway leading to Hand's room, it was entirely quiet.

Opening the door, for a second Doctor imagined as if there were dead bodies hanging from the walls. That thought vanished as Doctor Mario turned on the lights.

There was a desk and a computer and a TV. Nothing new, that was in fact, what every smasher had in their room. But what really intrigued the Doc was the doors.

There were doors at the back of the room, with a sign on them that he couldn't read from the distance. Moving forward, he read on one of the doors... "100-man melee".

"Hm..." Muttered Doc. "Wait, what the hell is cruel melee?"

And then he did what every horror film taught him not to. He opened the door.

He felt hands pulling him in. "What the hell...Let go of me! Help!"

Doc did put up a good fight. Wham! He took one of them down with pills.

Which was then when got a good look at them. He dropped everything and screamed.

"HELP"

Urablur: Dun dun dun...Will Doc survive? Probably not. But if it makes you feel better, I won't kill off any more characters.  
For a while. drastic undertone hits 


	4. Media Dogs

**Urablur: Sorry for the slight delay. I also apologize for the last chapter's lack of formatting.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah blah. Nintendo and HAL Laboratory owns the smashers.**

* * *

News of Doctor Mario's death spread like wildfire.

The first to really know (other than Master Hand) was Pichu. The Pokemon had heard Master Hand exclaiming, before Crazy Hand shoved him off. As anyone could guess, Pichu told Pikachu, Pikachu told Ness, and the rest was history.

Doctor Mario's funeral, however was delayed. No one dared venture over to Master Hand as to where Doc's body was. Instead, a makeshift memorial full of Doc's pictures and trophies were use. Mario and a visibly upset Peach provided the eulogy.

And then came the media. Shocked about the well-liked physican's death the community reacted. The mailbox in the Smash City Tribune was overflowed with letters demanding more information.

* * *

"No comment, no comment!" Roared Master Hand, slamming the door on the cameras and newscasters. Defeated, the media pack trampled Kirby and Mewtwo, in search of Captain Falcon, who had last seen Doc.

Master Hand, locking the door, was speechless and angry. Not only at Doctor Mario, but also himself. Why was that man so nosy? It was only brought upon himself...

But the Hand felt regret. A figment of his past had come back, and it sure was haunting him. The whole thing would be hard to reverse, even if it was possible.

Master Hand turned around...

* * *

**Urablur: So yeah. I apologize for this chapter, and for apologizing so much. It's hard to write with a cold.**


	5. The Decision

**Urablur: Sorry about the major delay. Stuff has happened. Also, review please. I am virtually begging. See my virtual puppy eyes? This is not virtual sarcasm.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah. Nintendo owns the smashers and stuff.**

* * *

"So, what did you want us for?" Asked Falco.

"Yeah. What exactly is-a the matter?" Inquired Luigi.

The male smashers were located in the basement, all herded by Mario on account of something important. Pichu was let in, because nobody was actually sure what gender he or she was.

"Well, y'see, I-a isn't so sure about the whole Doctor Mario situation. I think-a there's something sinister around-a here happening." Mario said.

"What makes you say that?" Replied Ness, who was sitting on a couch with Captain Falcon and Bowser.

"It just-a doesn't add up to me. I couldn't see-a him just dissapearing all of the sudden." Mario said.

Link spoke up. "I agree. Doc isn't the guy to uh, you know, turn up AWOL like that."

"He may have a point," Ganondorf said. "But you know Link, he's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"All intellegence aside," Marth explained, polishing his sword with some sword polisher. "It all does seem suspicious."

"Poyo," agreed Kirby.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Cried Ness. "I don't want to end up like Doc!"

Young Link and Pichu nodded, fearful of their lives.

Mario shrugged. "I-a never said we all had to go for answers."

"I'm not going," muttered Captain Falcon. "I've got some...business with Samus."

Mewtwo smirked. "You mean sex?"

"Shut up."

"Can-a we get back to the matter at-a hand?" Asked Mario, jumping off the couch and glaring at Mewtwo and Captain.

"What matter?" Ness shot back, getting up to face Mario. "Do I see a matter? I sure friggin' don't. Get over it, Mario, Doc's dead!"

"Shut-a up yourself!" Mario said, suddenly becoming furious. Terrified, Luigi, Kirby and Pikachu hid under pillows. Ness returned the plumber's glare. The tense moment only lasted for about fifteen seconds.

"Well, how about a vote?" Suggested Fox, injecting himself into the situation. "All in favor of rescuing Doc, say Aye."

Quickly, Mario's hand shot up in saying yes. Luigi's hand slowly after. Pikachu raise his paw, and Kirby simply said "Poyo!"

"All in favor of letting this go, say nay."

"Nay," Ness said.

"Nay," Captain Falcon said, already heading for Samus' room.

More hands raised.

"Well then, it looks like we won't be trying to save Doc."


	6. Night Alliances

**Urablur: I missed the Halo 3...It's all sold out... (grasps out at air) I NEED YOU MASTER CHIEEEFFFF. First off, thanks to JapanFan Kyoko, whose reviews are awesome. Meanwhile, to the rest of you, REVIEW DANGIT!**

**Disclaimer: SSBM is property of Nintendo, HAL Labs, and the respective company.**

* * *

Mario punched the wall and cursed.

Doctor Mario was probably dead by now. And Ness and the others could care less. Just leave him to die or something.

Punching the wall again, Mario yelled in fury.

"Are-a you done yet?" Luigi asked, looking a little unhappy himself. "I've-a been trying to get-a some sleep for the past twelve-a minutes!"

Not replying to his younger brother, Mario started to go to the training room to beat up on sandbag (a wall can only hold up so much) when the door knocked.

"I'll-a get it!" Said Luigi, jumping out of bed and giving Mario a view of his new pajama pants. Mario sighed and opened the door. Outside, Link, Pikachu and Marth were standing quite solemn.

"What?" Mario asked, glaring. "Come-a to laugh in my-a face?"

"No," Link said. Pikachu frowned.

Marth sighed and explained, "We came to express our condolences to you. We regret Doctor's passing as it were our own."

Link snorted at Marth, but said nothing. Luigi asked, "Where's Kirby?"

"He's asleep," Link said. "I think the kitchen's had enough abuse today, anyway."

Pikachu said, "Pika Pikachu! Pika Pik!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: "Pik" is pronouned "Peek", if you though otherwise.**

* * *

Mario, after a moment, looked suspicious. "I know that's not the only thing you came here for."

Marth was surprised. "Us? Why not? What are you implying?"

Link sighed, elbowing Marth in the ribs. Looking intently at Mario, he said, "Let's cut to the chase then. We, unlike Ness and those other guys, don't think Doc is dead. As far as we're concerned, we're going to get him back."

"We're not the only ones wanting to find him, either. Kirby, Roy, Fox and Mr.Game and Watch are all in it to help. We know you want him back, so are you going to help us?"

Luigi stared, although by his facial expression said that he was ready.

Mario, however, frowned.

"How long-a were you-a going to keep this from-a me"  
Marth shrugged. "Until recently, we didn't know you felt so strongly about it."

Link began to leave. "When you've made a decision, you know where we'll be." As the rest of the group left, Mario ran out into the hall, yelling.

"I've-a made up my mind!"

As Pikachu turned around, Mario smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Hand was missing Doctor Mario, too. Not only was he a good influence, he was really a good medical consultant. Even worse, because the Smash tournament was lacking real medics now, it would have to be postponed in hopes of finding someone else.

There was always Zelda, but there was no chance she'd try to help Ganondorf or something.

Also, he was curious as to what Doctor Mario was trying to achieve by going through the Doors, but he didn't know.

You couldn't get answers from a dead person.

Ready to shut down for the night, Master Hand was interrupted by the door bashing down.

Crazy Hand and Ganondorf appeared in the doorway.

"He's got something to say, something to say! Ooh, I bet it's important! I love secrets, is Ganon going to tell a secret! That'd be awesome! Like tabloids! Only tabloids are made by sweaty old nerdy 30 year olds who couldn't get a job even at the nearest McDona-"

"Master Hand..." Ganondorf said, smirking. "I have something to tell you."


	7. Author's Note

Yeah Yeah yeah. I apologize for lack of content. With NaNoWriMo and other events coming up, I have lended my time to prepare for such and such. This is NOT the end of TSM. I will continue to pump out chapters. However, I may not be mister consistent.

Sorry for the inconvience,

Urablur


	8. Deus ex MachinaRunning out of titles

**Urablur: Hello! Nice to see you there! Here's a chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, and the respective companies are in ownership of SSBM and the characters included within, and the Super Smash Brothers series.**

* * *

It was, hypothetically, the perfect plan.  
Nobody, even Mewtwo, would be awake at 1 AM. This meant the "Doc Rescuers", as they could only call themselves, would be able to sneak around without being detected. So, as all the rescuers were to meet up in Link's room, none of them were feeling that worried. So far, anyway.

"And that's Luigi. So everyone is here." Marth said, writing something on a clipboard.

"Listen up, everyone." Mario said. At this point, he felt he needed to take control. Doc was basically his counterpart. But then again, at one point, he felt a pit in his heart, strangely. The way he had been pressed on finding Doctor Mario, at sometimes he felt it was overtaking his thoughts on everyone else. He felt regret, somehow, as if this guy, who he, in retrospect, rarely talked to, had taken the priority placement of say, saving Peach.

He wasn't sure how he felt that way.

"We're heading out to find Doc. Like I said earlier, this could be a very dangerous task we-re'a looking at, so if you're not up-a to doing this, pull out-a now." He continued, shrugging off the feeling. Link, in the back, snorted. He and Marth were the real founders of this cause, Mario had just decided to come along.

No hands, or paws, were raised. Without showing much emotion, Mario turned to the door. "Come on," he said, motioning.

* * *

If anyone were to notice the smashers heading down the hallway, they would obviously shake their head and wonder. Or maybe call the police. Why would anyone be up that late? Unfortunately, no "anyone" was there, and the rescue squad lined up outside Master Hand's office. Pikachu prepared to open the door.

"On three," Mario grunted. "One-a, two..."

"Three!" Link yelled. Screw Mario, what was he thinking? He wasn't leading this group. He didn't even come up with the idea to rescue Doc. What did the plumber do? Emo it out and punch the wall. It made him sick, the way he was handling the situation.

Frightened by the sudden loudness, Pikachu almost fell into the door, opening it with a thud. Marth, the first in, looked at the others.

"What are you doing?" He glared at Link. "You could've just busted our cover, shrieking like that!"

"It wasn't my fault," Link shot back. "If Mario wasn't being so G.I. Joe on the matter, we would've..."

A door creaked down the hall. Zelda's voice rang out. "Hello? Is anyone there? Link?"

"Shut up, everyone!" Roy hissed. "We're going to be caught if you don't stop arguing! Too much noise!"

"Poyo!" Kirby cried in agreement, but a glancing look from Pikachu silenced the puffball.

"Beep, beep beep beep." Mr. Game & Watch was worried, although no one could exactly tell.

"He said we might-a get caught, the way-a we're acting." Luigi explained.

"We're not going to be caught," Mario assured, shooting Link a dirty look. The swordsman snorted, but said nothing.

Then, a booming voice, full of authority, came out from what seemed to be right inside the room. Marth flinched. "Are you sure about that?"


	9. Backfire

**Urablur: Hello again! Thanks to Silver Noise and JapanFan Kyoko, your reviews are awesome. Meanwhile, to the rest of you, REVIEW, or I'll coughcoughtrackyoudownandbeatyouwithawetfishcoughcough...I mean, be unhappy. Ayup. Also, forgive me. I wrote this in a hurry.**

**Disclaimer: So I herd u liek the fakt dat nintendoe ownz de smashurz an so do hal labz an der respektiv cumpanieeeez. i also herd u dnt liek cheep 4chan mee mees, but hoo dusn't?**

* * *

"Master Hand?"

With a slight feeling of accomplishment, Master Hand watched Marth stutter the name. He saw Link grab his sword. However, instead of doing anything like that, Mario said something else.

"Someone ratted us-a out!"

Mario wasn't as much worried as to the shock of letting the fact sink in. But then again, how did the hand bust them out? That made no sense. Someone had to let Master Hand in on the situation. But who?

"What are you doing here?" Link asked, looking shaken. Both Roy, Marth and Pikachu shared the expression. Luigi and Kirby, however, were halfway back down the hallway. Mario was still dumbfounded.

"To keep you from completing the task you're here for. Whatever that task may be. Something involving Doctor Mario, right?"

"You're not going to stop us from doing it!" Cried Roy, attempting to rush past Marth, who was holding him back.

The hand snorted. "Don't you dingbats know anything? He's dead!"

At this time, Mario decided to have an outburst of his own. "LIAR!" He yelled, ducking under Marth's arm and jumping towards Master Hand, a fireball forming.

Pluck!

Mario was sent crashing into the wall, taking out a coathanger and various folders and cabinets. The fireball in his hand burned into the carpet, making a little bit of a mini fire around the plumber.

"He's dead, okay?. The doctor is dead. And you know what Mario? You really disgust me. You really do."

It was Link's turn to express his disgust. "That's all you have to say? Beat the crap out of him, and that's it? What sort of person are you, anyway?"

"I'd like to remind you, I'm a hand. Not a person. And that's all I have to say." Master Hand retorted.

"Well I've got something to say," Roy said, slipping out of a distracted Marth's grip. He slid past Master Hand and quickly began to open the door. "I bet you have Doc in this closet."

"No, don't touch that!" The hand hissed, moving to knock the swordsman out of the way. With one final pull, however, the door flew open, and a beam of swirling red light shot out, blinding Master Hand and the rescue squad. As the light dimmed, the inside of the door seemed to pulsate with energy.

"What in the name of Navi shutting up is that?" Young Link piped up, moving forward.

"No, stop!" Cried Master Hand. By now, some other smashers at this point were converging to see what sort of insanity was happening now.

However, nobody stopped. Mario had woken up, but seemed tired. Marth was running for Roy. Link went to grab his younger counterpart, while Pikachu and Pichu, were starting to run away.

"STOP!" Roared the hand again, balling into a fist and slamming on the floor. It made Marth trip and fall, but Roy was still peeking in the door. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Just then, a swirling, crackling, lavender colored entity seemed to flow out of the door. It seemed as if Roy hadn't noticed, however. Master Hand had seemed to freeze and watch along with the other fearing smashers. The crackling entity seemed like a regular sized arm and hand, but it seemed angry, convulsing and pounding the doorway. It searched for something, something to seemingly take out it's stress on. Roy was the nearest "target".

Grabbing the cape, the ghostly limb yanked the swordsman forward, into the black atmosphere. It seemed as if Roy was flailing for a moment until he was gone. As if the job was done, the apparation effortlessly slid back into the doorway. The door slammed afterwards.

Roy was gone.


	10. Waking Hour

**Urablur: Back to back chapters? I swear, I'm raising the bar a little too high with this... There's no way I can run like this for the whole month...**

**Disclaimer: I'm lazy. Blah. Nintendo owns SSBM. HAL Lab does too. And so do the respective companies. Get reading, what sort of insane idiot reads a DISCLAIMER?**

* * *

It wasn't really a reflex sort of thing. Despite this, Yoshi had nothing to say but, "What happened?"

There were cops downstairs. A bunch of reporters had just ambushed him seemingly from nowhere. Marth was crying or something and there was a bunch of tape restricting Master Hand's office.

"Yoshi!" Cried a reporter, shoving a microphone in his face. "What happened last night! Is it true Kirby went insane and ate Roy?"

"What?" Yoshi said, but the investigative reporters had already ran in the direction of Captain Falcon's room, where he and a half-clothed Samus had peeked out to see what was happening.

Wondering, he wandered over to Luigi and Mario's room, only to see it empty and loaded with a bunch of police officers. He went downstairs, where he met up with Mewtwo, who seemed irritated.

"What the hell happened?" Mewtwo growled, shoving aside a group of magazine writers who were hassling the two.

"I don't know," Yoshi complained. "I wake up and there's a mob outside my doorway! Something is up, I guess somebody here died."

"If we're lucky, that jerk Crazy Hand got axed." Mewtwo replied, trying to get in the dinner room for breakfast.

"You're awfully snitty today, aren't you?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, I am. Couldn't get any sleep with the light coming from down the hall."

"What light?" Yoshi said, stopping.

"I don't know. It got bright outside the office door. Probably why they're here," Mewtwo motioned to the cops and reporters.

Yoshi was about to voice his thoughts on the matter, when he heard a few yells coming down the hallway. "Now what?" He asked.

"I don't know," Mewtwo said, already heading back upstairs. "But this is stupid. I'm going back to bed."

"But it's almost Ten A.M.!"

"So?" The pokemon snorted, already halfway in his room. "I wouldn't care if it was midnight, as far as I'm concerned right now."

Sighing, Yoshi sauntered down the hallway to the commotion, which hadn't died down. It seemed like Mario and Ness were having a scuffle. A very one sided one.

"You-a rat! You-a good for nothing bottomfeeding scum!" Mario yelled, nailing Ness with fireballs. The psychic boy was screaming.

"I don't know nothing about some rescue! I don't know nothing! Stop hitting me! Waah!" Ness cried, curling into a ball. Mario started kicking the downed smasher.

At this point, other people started to take notice. A few cops had came in, and Fox and Peach tried to hold Mario back. A newscast had already started filming.

After helping seperate the two, Yoshi tried to get Ness up. However, the kid wouldn't stop blubbering, and Mario wouldn't stop trying to bumrush him.

"What is happening here?" Yoshi said, frustrated. Mario finally talked.

"We-a went to-a rescue Doc last night, but Ness told-a on us and-a that ultimately led to Roy getting killed!"

"That's a lie!" Ness said, after wiping off blood. "I was asleep!"

"Then who-a did rat on us?" Mario shot back.

"Obviously not me! I don't know! I was sleeping!" Ness cried out in frustration.

Mario smirked. "I don't buy that-a at all."

"Well you're going to have to! I didn't do anything, and you're going to get your's soon, Mario. Bet on it!" Ness hissed, leaving.

"Getting killed? Roy's dead?" Yoshi asked after Ness was out of hearing range.

"Yeah," Mario replied. "Master Hand screwed us off." Looking tired, he grabbed Peach and headed upstairs. The newscast ran off after them.

"What happened?" Fox asked.

Yoshi stormed off. Although he had a different reason to be angry.


	11. Business Talk

Author's Note, Late Edit: I apologize for crappy chapter. I'm feeling sick right now, asthma and nausea. It's not fair.

Disclaimer: Blah blah. See: Previous chapters.

Almost was as if we're prisoners, Link thought.

Mario, Marth, Link, Young Link, Kirby, Mr. Game & Watch, Pikachu, Pichu, and a visibly upset Luigi were heading back to Master Hand's office. Only this time, this wasn't a rescue mission or anything.

Master Hand sent for them to talk about something. Business, perhaps. Most of the squad had a bad feeling, if not an all out fear, that it meant they would be evicted from the Smash Mansion, or worse, removed from all Super Smash Brothers related activities. With the authority Master Hand possesed, he could probably- and most likely would- lock them in those closets Roy ended up in.

Pikachu opened the door again, with the same cautiousness he was trying to use last night. Without falling. He felt worry, what would become of Pichu? And what would Jigglypuff do if he was gone?

The smashers took their seats. There were boards covering the doors.

The hand spoke first, surprising everyone. "First, I want to express my condolences to you all, the death of both Doctor Mario and Roy must have shaken you."

Marth looked unconvinced. Mario snorted.

"But either way, I believe that the actions regarding last night still cannot be punished. You all are looking at possible eviction."

Link wasn't surprised, as much as he hated it. Instead, he shrugged. "So?" He said, attempting to keep a cool complex.

"I see that you're unconvinced. However, you've all committed serious infractions and that's the worst I can do short of placing you under arrest."

Okay. That broke the cool-guy attitude. Upset, Link pounded his fist on the desk.

"We don't even know why or how these two died! What was that last night, anyway? You can't just send us all away like that! What was that thing last night? I want to know?"

"It's a long story..." Master Hand paused.

"We have the time." Link retorted.

"So it begins. A long time ago, I..." 


	12. The Hand Explains It All

**Urablur: Hello all! Just got off with the doctor (in no relation of Mario. No, I'm not bringing him back.), and I feel a lot better! So much in fact, I'll write a chapter for you all! On a Sunday! So be grateful and review, you little...I mean...friends!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo, HAL Labs and respective companies within own this SSB series.**

* * *

"Back then, I was young. Reckless. About as destructive at the time as Crazy Hand right now. You guys may have participated in my first tournament.

After I was defeated, blah blah blah, you all left and Crazy Hand and I were left with nothing. The Fighting Polygons were gone. The Smash Mansion was in debt, and I was about to just give up."

In my desperate search for money to get by with, I finally obtained two new stages. Final Destination was one, Battlefield was the other. I shoved some portals in my office, there wasn't room to lease an area for it. After that, I posted notices around town surrounding a tournament similar to your own Super Smash Bros. Since I hosted the Smash tournament, quite a few souls knew my name and snapped up the offer, that, if one of them won, they would end up in the next Smash tournament. At the time, though, I didn't think I would start another Smash. I lied."

"There were eighty-two entries. Eighty-two. That was more than the lawful occupancy of the Smash Mansion. I told them all to wait in hotels. It worked well, and the preliminaries erased them to sixty four. A week later, thirty two. I was able put them in the Smash Mansion, which with the entrance fees I had gotten, paid off the place and made it mine."

"That's when things got ugly. Fights broke out, and competitors who had lost tried to file suit for unfair matches. And then, everyone who had entered, and another eighteen people I think, who were unable to enter or something...They all rioted. The Smash Mansion burned. Lots of explosions and gunshots."

"I couldn't let happen. This would ruin everything. It couldn't happen to me. It wouldn't. I lured them to the office and tricked them into going into Battlefield. They tried to fight out of it. But I sort of...Warped them. Changed them into the things you saw earlier. With Roy. I knew I was never supposed to use that sort of action, but it was a last chance. I turned them into Wire Frames."

"Hold up," Link said, surprised. "You mean the punching bags we go up against during multi-man melees are actually some people you mutated or something?"

Master Hand seemed impatient. "Not really the same people. Around this time, time in there differs from times out here. We're looking at probably a fourth generation fighters you're going up against."

"Poyo poyo, poyo poy?" Kirby asked.

"Kirby wants to know if maybe they're rebelling or something." Marth explained.

"It could be. If I let them out, though, all hell would break loose." The hand replied.

"Well, maybe we-a could repair ties with-a them." Mario suggested. "Be like, say you're sorry and-a everyone feels-a better."

"I doubt it," Master Hand said. "They're probably more interested with dismembering us all in revenge."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Link shrugged.

"No, it's not." Master hand explained, nervously turning to the doors for a second.

"Well, look how it's ruining everything!" Link shot back. "The media wrecking the place, people demanding answers, and all that. It's not going to get better!"

After a moment of silence, Master Hand muttered, "What do you want from me?"

"Well, we'd like the fact we won't be evicted."

"I can't say that won't happen." The hand said. "But I suppose that if you can fix it up around here, I'll think about it."


	13. Reconcilliation

**Urablur: Good news! I'm working on another fanfic, also! Be sure to look out the Pokemon section, I'm working my butt off to make that fic work too. It'll be quite dramatic, for sure. And oh yeah, this is somewhat pottymouthed in this chapter. But then again, hey, we're going to have some action sooner or later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no SSBM.**

* * *

Ness was pissed.  
That was an understatement, really. Ness really wanted to march right over to Mario and nail him in the face.

He was angry, much.

The psychic boy sat fuming in front of a number of bags and other assorted personals. First Mario needed to bring this shit up about Doc being alive, then getting Roy dead, now convincing the hand to get uppity about some old grudge with a bunch of idiots he screwed into fighting and forcing everyone to come along through some door.

It wasn't fair.

He never wanted to curse much but this was one of the exceptions. Frustrated, he threw one of the bags downstairs. Ness flinched after a yell resounded through the halls.

"Who threw that backpack at me?" A feminine voice cried. Ness had already felt bad after he hit someone, and it got worse as Peach wandered up the stairwell. She had a bruise on the side of her forehead.

Mario wouldn't be pleased at that.

And then he got angry again. All sympathy for her-Mario's Girl- evaporated. He glared at the princess. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Peach replied, tossing the projectile luggage on the pile. "What's got you down?"

Ness was surprised as it almost spilled out. The fight in the basement. Roy dying. Mario socking him in the mouth. All of it. It shocked him almost more than it did Peach. Maybe. It was hard to tell, because the princess didn't react in any of the ways he imagined.

"I see," was the only thing she said. "I see."

"No, you don't!" Ness cried.

Peach shrugged. "I guess I don't," she took a seat next to Ness. Ness automatically tried to squirm to the other side of the stairs.

"But think how I feel," Peach continued, sounding wise and un-Peachlike. "I have Doctor Mario dead and now a giant glove is forcing everyone to follow him on a diplomatic quest against some Wire Frames."

Ness said nothing. He was a little shocked. After a few moments of silence, he muttered, "It's not fair."

"I know it isn't. But you know what they say, life isn't fair."

This was too much. Was Peach trying to pull this off just to make him feel better? Or was this bonafide?

Sighing, Ness got up and walked away.

"Where are you goinng?" Peach asked.

"Where else?" Ness replied. "The office. I have a feeling a special someone is there."


	14. Unplanned

**Urablur: PROCRASTINATION ROX!!!!!!! Yeah, I know, crappy chapters, but I HAS TWO OTHER WRITING THINGS I'M WORKING ON TOO. I CAN'T CONTRIBUTE ALL MY MAN-LOVE TO ALL MY VICTIMS I MEAN PROJECTS. Dx**

**But basically. This chapter is a lot of yelling. And cheap plot twists.**

**Disclaimer: Urablur doesn't own SSB. As much as he likes to claim he invented Flatzone.**

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Master Hand asked.

Mr. Game & Watch uttered a low-pitched beep.

"What did it just say?"

Donkey Kong shrugged.

"He said he doesn't want to go, plus it's really crowded in here." Young Link said. "I agree."

"With the crowded part, totally!" Exclaimed Samus in the back.

"Well, too bad!" Mario shot back. "We-a already decided to-a go, right?"

"Hell no!" Mewtwo shouted. "You got us into this, anyway! Trying to rescue Doc! He's dead! Expired! Jumped the boat!"

Red in the face, Link spoke up. "Hey, you don't have the liberty to say that! You don't even know what happened!"

"I do know that this is a great waste of time!" Mewtwo said, going to leave.

"You get back here!" Ness said. Mario was shocked, too. "Link is right! All you know is that he and Roy are dead! But you don't know the half of it!"

"Then what's the other half?" Cried Bowser, becoming frustrated.

"Poyo Poyo Poyo Poy, Poyo Poyo Poyo!" Kirby hissed back.

At this point the office was in an uproar. One could even see an unlucky Mr. Saturn being flung through the air. After a moment, Master Hand could take no longer.

"ENOUGH! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! GET OUT OF MY MANSION! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

All the smashers froze in fear. Who knew what this angry what that furious hand was capable in such a stressed state?

Well, most of the people who knew were dead. And the other is Crazy Hand.

There's a reason why they call him that.

"But what about-" Fox asked.

"FORGET ABOUT IT! GET OUT!"

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Falco demanded.

"GET OUT!" The hand pounded on the floor, causing a large chunk of the ceiling to fall and flatten a number of the smashers.

Terrified, the smashers filed out of the room.


	15. Home

**Urablur: Meh, Too much partying over King Dedede's addition to Brawl and the Stage Creator has clogged my consistency.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

The next flight to Mushroom Kingdom International Airport left off the runway, blasting gravel across the concrete.

The private jet carried only four passengers. Four passengers, who weren't supposed to come back for another month or so.

"I-a don't believe it." Luigi thought out loud, still spooked by Master Hand's outburst. "First he tells us to not go to the office, then tells us to, then sends us-a back out! Mario, what does-a he expect us to do?"

Mario, snapped out of a dream, shrugged. "My guess is-a good as yours," he said. "I thought we had a deal. He kicked not only-a us out, but everyone!"

Peach stared out the window, silent.

"What did the hand want, anyway?" Yoshi inquired.

"Probably lost one of his gloves," quipped the Koopa pilot, but quieted as he wasn't getting any laughs.

"The thing," Peach said. "The thing that killed Roy and..." She got choked up suddenly.

"Doctor Mario. And actually, the-a people." Mario finished.

"People?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes. It's a long story." Mario started. "It's-a complicated. Really."

As the plane rears down on the Mushroom Kingdom airport, members of the Mushroom Kingdom Smash fan club gasp.

The welcome party was supposed to be planned two months later.


	16. Invasion

Urablur: Yeah. I owe you all an apology for never updating much. I'm a real asshat these days...

Also, I just realized a major WTF. There's no Pacman fanfiction category.

Disclaimer: Hah. You think this guy owns SSBM? Gtfo, now.

The TV screen flickered to light, revealing a man sitting at a news desk. The man, looking fairly regal with his suit and slicked hair, attempted to keep a straight face while anchoring the story.

In a quiet voice, the man began to speak.

"This is a public service announcement to the city. Please listen carefully as-"

The words game out garbled, and static possessed the screen for a brief moment. Then, the picture of the man, who was looking nervous now, continued speaking.

"Such. The sightings have been confirmed by authorities and it has been revealed that-"

More garbled words and static. The man returned again, sweating.

"Evacuation. I repeat, all citizens of the city are to reside in a shelter until further notice. There has been aid requested to-"

It seemed as if the audio skipped, and the image froze for a second. The man, was now rushing through his sentences and fumbling with many words.

"Canceled. All people are to stockpile goods and-"

"They're here!"

The offscreen voiced appeared to spook the man, who immediately got out of his chair and left. The scene went static, although audio could be still picked up for several seconds. For those seconds, one could here screaming in the back. 


	17. Wonder

**Urablur: I don't have anything to put on my author's note this time. Srry. Just waiting for Sakurai to announce Luigi in Brawl.**

**...Right, Masahiro?**

**But anyway, here's a short, cliffhangy chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Urablur does not own SSB. SSB is property of Nintendo and HAL Lab and all that.**

* * *

Mario was bored.

Sure, a few Princess rescues, parties, and kart racing here and there but basically life was dull. It had been two months since Master Hand had sent everyone out of the mansion, and it seemed all communication from the City had ceased.

Suspicious? With the previous actions, yes. But there was no chance to get back there. All flights heading to the City were canceled.

Everyone else dismissed it and returned to their regular business.

But Mario knew better. He was going to get to the bottom of this, just like he did with Doctor Mario.

And it was going to happen soon.


	18. A Suspicious Phonecall

**Urablur: Hi.**

**Disclaimer: Urablur doesn't own SSB.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Poyo."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Poyo poyo poyo?"

"Yes, they're with me. (Static, garbled) are outside right now."

"Poy, poyo poyo poyo poyo poy poy poyo."

"I'd rather you pick me up at five."

"Poyo poyo poy?"

"Six thirty's good. I'll see you later."

"Poyo."

"Alright."


End file.
